Night Angel
by WooWoo316
Summary: A one shot story I wrote years ago about an affair between Raye and Darien. Enjoy.


My eyes opened suddenly as a finger prodded my back urgently. I almost forgot where I was. The room was dark, but the light source came from outside the window. My eyes adjusted to the darkness. I could make out the dresser across the room, clothes haphazardly thrown on the floor, and the small nightstand table with the numbers on the clock blinking next to the makeshift bed.

"You awake?"

"Now I am," I mumbled.

A hand slowly encircled my tiny waist with a squeeze. I could feel his lips on my shoulder. I wiggled away and sighed.

"No, I have a headache," I answered quickly.

"You always say that," he accused.

I pulled my tattered comforter over my head.

"Darien, honestly, I don't want to argue with you right now. It's-," I peeked under the covers and glanced at the clock. "-Almost 3 am."

The weight shifted off the bed. I bet he was getting dressed, I thought. His incoherent curses were barely audible with the noise he was making. Surely he must have understood my reasoning. That thought quickly left my mind. Why? He was male, he wouldn't understand. He never asked how I felt about our arrangement. I sat up and hugged my legs. I wanted to be selfish. The night was my time, _our _time. He promised me that. I didn't mind the role of mistress. We both were filling the void. It wasn't fair. I needed him and he needed me. I quickly got out the bed and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Don't leave. Not yet. I want you to myself. Please," I whispered.

I breathed in the scent of his white shirt. The smell of aged cologne, cigarettes and rum evaded my nostrils. The moonlight cautiously peeked through the broken blinds of my apartment. I wanted us just to stay like this, as children of the moon. Darien unclasped my hands from around his waist and continued to dress.

"Have you seen my tie?" he asked.

I struggled to tame the lump growing in my throat.

"On the dresser," I responded.

I sat on the edge of the bed in silence. Why did he do this to me all the time? I was progressively falling into this pit of repetition and I was not happy. I was tired to this charade we both put on.

He came and sat down beside me. His lips easily found my neck as he trailed kisses downward, across my collar bone, and back up again. He was trying to change the subject. I needed to fight this. There was still plenty of time left in our night time rendezvous. I suppressed and low moan.

"Why can't you stay?" I already knew the answer.

He groaned.

"You know why."

I bit my bottom lip to stop it from quivering.

"Is your leash getting tighter? You leave earlier and earlier."

"Damn it Raye," Darien got off the bed angrily.

"_I_ belonged to you until the sun comes. As long as the darkness engulfs our passion, we can be _us_. The night's not over. Don't do this to me. Must you torment me?"

I could see his form shift uncomfortably from across the room.

He struggled to find his words.

"I-I-I can't give you what you want Raye."

"THEN WHY DID YOU PICK ME OUT OF ALL THE OTHERS?"

Darien grabbed my hands.

"You understood me. We shared our love for the night. You're my night angel. Remember."

I struggled out of his grasped.

"That's not enough," I retorted.

"What do you want from me Raye? This is all I can give you."

"She won't give you-"

"Don't mention her," he warned.

"Why? It's true. I'm starting to understand now. Once the sun rises you revert back into the pathetic man you are. You go to work and deal with the unhappiness of you pathetic life. Face it. You need me."

I didn't want to let him go. Like the moon he would shy away once day had begun. I wanted him all to myself. He sighed and held me in silence.

"I want to stay like this forever, basking in the moonlight," I said.

"You and I both know that could never happen."

I pulled away from him and stared in his eyes. The lack of light in the room left me looking into his dark irises. I didn't say a word.

"Only the moon will know of this," he instructed.

"And the stars," I added.

"No, only the moon is in on this secret. The only light I'll allow to let in," Darien explained firmly.

"Why does this have to be so difficult?" I asked.

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Raye-," he began.

"Just enjoy the night time with me. I don't want that accursed sun to come," I begged.

He pushed away from me annoyed with the pleas I was giving him.

"It's going to rise whether you like it or not," he said.

"You can't wait to return to her arms. You're ashamed of me. _I_ would be ashamed of me. Look at me; I've evolved into a lowly creature. I crave the touch of any man. I can only satisfy my taste for fools like you. It's pathetic," I screamed through the tears.

He grabbed his jacket from the foot of the bed.

"I should leave," he said.

"Maybe it's best if you did."

"I'm sorry it came to this. It was satisfying while it lasted."

"Save your comments, please. Just get out. The sun is creeping across the clouds as we speak," I cried.

He opened the door to my bedroom. I could feel his eyes on me. I turned away. It hurt too much to return the stare. I hated him. Hated and loved him at the same time. The moon cursed us. Only it would know our secrets. I was abandoned in the night and he vanished. Vanished into the light of day.


End file.
